Hard To Breathe
by Fan-Of-The-Sun
Summary: The Doctor and Rose visit the vibrant city of Isfahan. Being an educated and by title even a medical man the Doctor is fascinated by the scientific advances made in the city. But entering a hospital full of patients suffering from unknown and maybe contagious disease comes at a price for Rose that the Doctor didn't think of. Sick!Rose and Hurt/Comfort
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor opened the TARDIS doors with a flourish and set his trainer-clad foot on the fine sand in the sizzling afternoon sun. Rose followed him suit after seeing the incredibly blue sky and feeling the rush of warm air that greeted her.

"Welcome to one of Earth's richest countries when it comes to history and culture!" ,the Doctor exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.

After a long chat in the TARDIS library the other evening he had found out that Rose, much to his disappointment had never heard of the many cultural wonders that countries in Africa or the Middle East could offer. Her reasoning as for why had been very conclusive of course, with conflict in many regions rearing their ugly head time and time again. Still he was one never turning down any opportunity for education and therefore had decided to make use of his time machine and bring her back to the high point of Persia with traders bringing wealth back to their home from all over the world.

"This, Rose, is Isfahan! It's one of the biggest cities in the country and certainly one on the most interesting ones. We should go and see the market later on, they've got goods from all over the world since Europeans and Asians trading with each other by land will have to travel through the city. There are at least two hundred caravans passing through here every day."

She couldn't help but marvel at the bustling activity in the narrow streets between buildings with beautiful ornaments all over their façade. People dressed in gowns in all colours and decorated with intricate patterns were weaving though the throng of people to get from one market stall to the next. Some of the were haggling loudly with each other until they shook hands, laughed good naturedly and passed money and goods from one to the next.

The Doctor continued his rambling explanations about the city, the culture and different well known people. He seemed very impressed by their scientific advances, especially the ones in medicine. Even though Rose had really no idea what he meant by all those ground breaking discoveries she could tell they made a difference to the people. After she had accompanied the Doctor to several medieval European countries she had been repulsed by the conditions in which most people lived. Here everything seemed in order, the streets were clean and the people seemed healthy enough considering the time in which the lived.

They visited several markets where Rose got souvenirs for her mother and were even allowed inside a mosque during prayer. Everyone seemed very open toward the newcomers and they had to turn down at least three offer for tea after they had already enjoyed a delicious meal of couscous cooked with all sorts of spices and little pieces of lamb strewn into it.

Just as the sun began to set and Rose was starting to hope for a little rest in the TARDIS the Doctor asked her to visit one last place in the city.

When they arrived at the "hospital" which he called Madrassa Rose was in awe. This was definitely better than anything the NHS could offer. The Doctor seemed to notice her awe-struck expression and winked at her.

"You could call it a fortress of modern science and progress! Actually it was built by a sultan but it isn't run by him. Ibn Sina is what one could call the headmaster of the university. He is a universally educated man but he's best known for his seemingly magical healing of an epidemic in the city. "

"Really? What did he do? I bet it was something alien and weird if you look into it!", Rose started teasing.

The Doctor only rolled his eyes:" You seem to have a very prejudiced opinion of me. I know that he really just discovered that rats aren't really the best and healthiest pets to have at home but I still want to meet him and see how he gets on."

"And out thought your name was just for show!", Rose giggled. "Oi, I'll have you know that I studied under medicine under about twelve universally famous doctors and I was top of the class in alien health and healing on Gallifrey!" All of a sudden his eyes started sort of glazing over and he seemed very distant. Just as Rose started to lift her hand to put it comfortingly on his shoulder he blinked and the moment was gone. His usually so impeccable façade of pure glee and a nearly maniac energy was broken for just a tiny second yet it was enough for Rose to see the damage that would never really be gone.

Now it was his turn to look confused. She hadn't noticed that he'd offered her his hand right after he had snapped out of his musing. He was wriggling it impatiently by her side. As she took it they looked at each other. His gaze was tender and his eyes soft. A silent exchange of thankfulness and a promise they knew Rose would never be able to keep took place between them.

"Time to move on!", the Doctor exclaimed gleefully. With renewed enthusiasm they both started walking up to the huge portal isolating the ones in need of healing from the ones hoping to never have to rely on skills of Ibn Sina.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When they entered the Madrassa they were greeted by several young men looking at them expectantly. All of them were dressed in immaculate white robes therefore Rose was quick to identify them as some of the doctors or medical students. To their left she could catch a glance into a room bustling with activity. Several of the young doctors were flitting between cots, separated by curtains. The whole scene resembled a modern day casualty clinic, which it probably was.

While Rose had been staring, the Doctor had managed to shake the eager students off who had been trying to determine for what kind of ailment they were here.

"Come on, Rose, let's have a look around! Maybe we can see the great master at work.", was all the Doctor said before he took her hand and pulled her along before she could exchange one puzzled look with the men.

The Doctor dragged Rose through several corridors and rooms. While they were having their "look around" the Doctor seemed to find it necessary to explain every single treatment room or instrument he saw lying around to Rose. She could see that he was in lecture mode and there was no way to get him out of it. Even though she was neither in the mood for his explanations nor this she understand everything fully, she let him have his way. Sometimes it was just nice to hear his rambling and feel reassured that she travelled with someone who would be able to help her in almost every situation.

When they had seen most of the Madrassa and still hadn't found Ibn Sina, Rose was starting to get annoyed. But just then the Doctor opened a door labelled with some sort of sign but she wasn't able to make out what it was before it swung open fully and the information was hidden. Stepping inside as if he owned the place, the Doctor entered yet another treatment room. It was very quiet here except for the harsh cough that emitted from every patient once in a while.

The only doctor was hunched over a patient so his face was hidden. When he noticed the newcomers though, he looked up as if he was caught doing something forbidden. Weaving through the sea of cots the Doctor dashed forward to shake the perplexed man's hand.

"Ibn Sina! What an honour to meet you! I'm the Doctor and this is Rose", he greeted, nearly taking the man's arm of while shaking his hand.

"You're the new doctor? Well, I'm glad that you're finally here. I've been trying to determine what kind of ailment we are fighting here for weeks now and I can't find out." Ibn Sina was looking around the room, his concerned eyes sweeping over the thin and sweaty men and women on the cots. Rose could see a mixture of concern and excitement in the Doctors eyes.

"Well, I certainly didn't expect that many patients but we'll just have to make-do and see how we can help them!" He explained.

"The only thing that I'm relatively sure about is that it is not contagious. The first patient was brought here about two weeks ago and neither my students nor I have caught it."

Both men started talking about treatment courses, diagnostics and symptoms. While they were busy "being brilliant" as the Doctor would put it, Rose used the opportunity to help in her own way. When she was sick she always enjoyed a little attention, be it someone bringing her tee or even just offering a nice word.

Her attention was caught by a little girl curled on her cot, coughing harshly and breathing heavily. When she caressed the little girl's cheek she opened her eyes to look at Rose and give her a tiny grateful smile. Rose stayed with her for some time and then moved on around the room to talk quietly to the people and reassure them, that now that the Doctor was here, they would be on the mend soon.

She watched the Doctor going on his rounds like you would be expecting when you came to any hospital in her time. Somehow she had expected something more weird or alien to be happening but he just got out his stethoscope and listened to hearts and lungs, he even had those little sticks to peer down someone's throat and from time to time she could hear him advising someone to rest or offering the obligatory "That wasn't so bad, was it?" to frightened children after he drew some blood to analyse. "Yes, he's such a doctor," Rose thought to herself when she watched him, the reason he chose his name couldn't become any clearer than in this moment.

**There's sick!Rose ahead soon so be prepared ;) **

**And please don't forget to R&amp;R **


	3. Chapter 3

They ended up staying for several days until the Doctor had found a concoction of different drugs that would help the patients and Ibn Sina would be able to take over the care for them. They returned to the TARDIS chattering gleefully about their latest good deed. After they had eaten a ridiculously good meal somewhere in the Altomiran galaxy Rose was knackered. The near constant care that she had kept up for the patients over the last days and the atmosphere on the Altomiran planet, that according to the Doctor, shouldn't be enjoyed by humans over a long period of time made her drop onto her bed and fall asleep like a stone.

This blissful state, however didn't last all that long. Sweating and shivering she woke up tangled in her damp sheets. Deciding that the fight for some rest was lost after three attempts at counting sheep, reading a book until she would fall asleep or even just ignore the fact that she wasn't feeling all that well, she got up to get herself a glass of water and see whether could just watch TV in the den without the Doctor noticing. He always got extremely worried when she ghosted around the TARDIS when she was supposed to be sleeping. He would hover over her and try to get her to talk about worries or nightmares. She always got annoyed whenever this happened and would shake him off rather rudely. He usually came back five minutes later, seemingly undeterred by her behaviour, and offered her sleeping pills. When she refused he'd heave a sigh and tell her firmly: "If this keeps we on happening we are going to talk and you'll go for a check-up in the infirmary!"

At the end of the corridor a door was ajar and light was pouring out onto the wooden floor boards that could be found in the more domestic areas of the TARDIS. The Doctor was probably reading up on something or fiddling with the sonic screwdriver. She sneaked down to the den as noiselessly as she could and opened the heavy wooden door. Once it had shut behind her she plonked down on the couch and turned on the cinema sized TV. The TARDIS seemed to have decided that a nineties sitcom would be something worth watching and she wouldn't complain. Not even ten minutes later Rose was out cold, sprawled out like a starfish.

It was only when loud laughter from the TV woke her, that she noticed her shivering. It was really no wonder considering that she hadn't even an afghan draped over herself. Slowly crawling back to her room and into her still warm bed, Rose mentally prepared for the next morning when an enthusiastic Doctor would bounce into her room to wake her up to for the next big adventure.

The next morning Rose was pleasantly surprised that she woke up on her own and was allowed to shower as long as she wanted. After putting on some comfortable clothes and applying her usual make-up she shuffled down to the galley to have a cup of tea. Another surprise awaited her when she saw the Doctor sitting at the table with two steaming cuppas in front of him. He shoved one towards her wordlessly and waited for her to take a few sip so he wouldn't get a mouthful for rambling early in the morning. Rose really wasn't a morning person.

"I have been doing some reading last night…" he started hesitant ly.

"Really? On what? Something about our next destination? You know you've promised to take me to learn skiing!"

"Well, um actually no it wasn't any sort of travel guide, mind you, actually it was very far from pleasant holidays and beaches and stuff, one wou-"

"Doctor, you're rambling, get to the point", Rose reminded him good-naturedly.

"This might seem weird but the book was about medicine, particularly infectious diseases. So, you know you've been travelling with me for quite some time now and we were always pretty lucky but I thought about how we would be prepared if something serious happened…and well, the point is: I have never given you a good once-over nor do I have your medical history, allergies or something like that."

By now Rose wasn't all that happy about her lie in anymore. "Doctor, I'm fine, really. I haven't even sneezed or anything in the last couple of days."

"Rose, I know that a medical exam isn't on top of the "I'm going to have fun today list" for anyone but I'd feel a lot better if you'd let me check you out properly, not just with the sonic. I've got equipment in the infirmary and you know you can trust me, do you?"

"Yes, sure I do, but…", she started to protest. "Rose, this really is necessary", he replied firmly to her unfinished question.

"Please…come with me?", his eyes had gone soft again and she could see the concern in them. When he offered her his hand, she took it without hesitation.

The Doctor lead her down the corridor until they reached a plain metallic-looking door that was labelled with a green moon, the universal symbol for anything related to healthcare. Rose had been to the infirmary a few times. There was a longish corridor behind the door with the green moon and so far the Doctor had only ever taken her to the first room on the right which Rose knew to be a room resembling the office of her family doctor.

Now however the Doctor stopped her when she went to open this door and instead put his hand on her shoulder and steered her to a room further down on the left side of the corridor. He opened the door and stepped inside without hesitation while Rose stopped on the threshold nervously to take in the scene in front of her.

The room was dominated by a narrow hospital bed in the centre. The space around it was packed with several machines but Rose could only make out a few of them. For one she saw a ventilator as well as the obligatory monitor showing the patient's blood pressure, pulse and oxygen levels. Above the bed hung an intimidating looking adjustable light the she thought you usually only found in an operating room.

The Doctor had already started to busy himself on the counters that lined the walls and pulled out an instrument tray. It was only then that he noticed Rose had barely stepped into the room. One look told him why she hesitated.

"There's no need to be scared Rose. It's just equipment…you know: Better safe than sorry," he tried to reassure her. "I know what I'm doing and I'll talk you through everything I'm doing if you want me to."

Even though her reluctance hadn't dissolved entirely she made a first step into the room and let the Doctor help her onto the bed. " S' is true, I'm just being stupid but I've never been very keen on going to the doctor's"

"And here you are living with one," he replied cheekily before turning away with a wink. Rose tried to busy herself with the sheets on the bed to hide her nerves and shut out the sound of metallic clanking every time the Doctor set something on the tray. During her time at the estate Rose had had to make several visits to A&amp;E for more or less minor things and the memory of the injuries and the often very harsh treatment by stressed doctors didn't help with her confidence.

After a few minutes the Doctor set down his tray in a trolley next to the bed. "So, first things first. I'd like to check your vitals if that's alright with you."

"That doesn't seem too bad", Rose shrugged and held out her arm for him to take her blood pressure since he already had the cuff in hand. "How about I hook you up to this" he pointed at a machine by her bed side. "That's easier, faster and I can monitor them over some time and see whether there are any abnormalities", he explained calmly. "If you think that's best", Rose agreed.

After that she hoped she hadn't agreed. The Doctor proceeded to connect her to cable after cable and Rose started to think he was wiring her into the TARDIS. The joke lightened her mood while the Doctor peered down her throat with a pen light and listened to her lungs with his stethoscope. When the tests didn't seem to come to an end she got more and more annoyed though. She squinted and tried to turn her head away when he stared into her eyes with the ophthalmoscope which in turn annoyed him. "Please, just sit still for a second for me," he asked, his voice strained. "We've been in here for two hours already!"

"Yes, and you said you haven't been to the doctor's for a check-up for at least five years! It does take time to be thorough!"

"Well, I didn't ask for that!" Rose's voice got louder and louder.

"Please, I already told you it is necessary so bear with me," He told her firmly, his patience coming to an end. She didn't look at him nor did any cheeky reply come to her over her lips, he'd gone too far.

"Please, Rose I'm just worried about you! Please look at me!" the Doctor whispered quietly and tried to lift her chin.

"I know…it's just you're making all that fuss and I don't like that, being poked and prodded and it feel just like when I was back at the estate and people cared nothing about me when they patched me up and I don't want that feeling and…" she blurted out.

She felt the thin mattress on the bed shift and then arms wrapped around her, enveloping her in their in warmth and safety. It was those moments she didn't ge enough with the Doctor.

"I didn't mean to upset you…I'm so sorry, I hope you know how much I care. You do, don't you? It's just I can't stand the thought of you being hurt and I want to prevent whatever I can." His arms wrapped a little tighter around her. "I've lost so many people, companions, friends, family…And I know you're human and I know that I can't hold on to everyone forever but however short the time is that I spend with you, I want you to be as healthy and happy as possible." He had started trembling and Rose could feel that he was engulfed by sadness and despair. "I guess that's my curse."

After a few minutes he pulled away. "Do you…do you think I could finish those tests…" he asked, still sounding a bit choked. Rose know that this wasn't just about the tests, this was about trust and him proving to himself that he wasn't someone dragging his friend into danger and trouble without a second thought.

She nodded and even managed to give him a tiny smile. It had the desired effect and the Doctor went back to his manic self in seconds. Sometimes she wondered how he did it.

"So would you just lie back for me for a second?"

This time she complied without any word of protest. In her peripheral vision she saw something glinting in the harsh light. Then he something cold and wet was rubbed onto the crook of her arm.

"Just a tiny sting"

Then she felt the needle slide into her arm nearly without any pain. When he pulled it back out she saw that he had taken six vials of blood.

She started to sit up but he put a firm hand on her shoulder. "You should stay lying down for a few minutes."

"Why do you need that much?" "Well, I do need to check all the usual stuff in your blood. That's what the first three are for. You know, white cells count, coagulation et cetera. And then I'd like to check out whether you need any vaccines or boosters and the last one is for replicating any blood in case you need a transfusion. " he explained calmly while he labelled the vials carefully.

"So I'm going to have to analyse you blood and look at the vitals that the monitor recorded but for now you're free to go" he told her amiably while he pulled the sticky pads from her skin and unfastened the blood pressure cuff.

Rose carefully slipped from the bed, still feeling a bit wobbly from the blood loss.

"Thank you, Doctor", she hugged him before she left the infirmary quietly.

**Well that was the Doctor going over the top...or is he really that wrong about Rose needing a check-up? **

**Anyway I'd like to apologize to anyone who has a clue about medicine since that is just my clumsy attempt at entertaining xD **

**Please don't forget to R&amp;R**

**Disclaimer: I know I should have done that in the first chapter but Doctor Who isn't mine and so is Ibn Sina. The plot is mine...even though sick!fic isn't anything all that new**


End file.
